Papa, I Wanna Do 'That!
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: <html><head></head>Yui adalah seorang Artificial Intelegence (AI) yang menganggap majikannya, Kirigaya Kazuto, sebagai papanya dan Yuuki Asuna sebagai mamanya. Tapi, apa jadinya jika saat Asuna tidak login ke ALfheim, Yui meminta pada papanya untuk… oneshot/violence end/iykwm scene/humor failed/much of typo (s)</html>


**Naruto Reader Version**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer ©

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre:

**Friendship, Action, Romance, Drama, School Life, Slice of Life, A Bit of Humor, etc.**

Chara:

**Akizuki Airy and Reader**

Rate:

**T+**

Summary:

NO SUMMARY LEFT. Fic ini dibuat dengan chara yang berasal dari penulis dan pembacanya. Full writer dan readernya. Pembaca bisa menjadi tokoh disini dengan mengisi form di dalam.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**Naruto Reader Version**© **2014**

.

.

.

Cerita takkan dimulai tanpa adanya tokoh dari pembaca :) Silahkan isi form dibawah ini dan jadilah salah satu tokoh di dalam cerita ini!

Form ini diisi sesuai keinginan dan hak cipta dipegang oleh yang ingin mengisinya. Sesudah mengisi, kamu bisa menyerahkan dengan meng-PM sang penulis atau tulis di review.

Khusus untuk 3 pengirim form pertama akan menjadi tokoh utama :) Karena sudah ada 3 pengirim pertama, jadi pendaftaran untuk tokoh utama telah ditutup :) kami membutuhkan tokoh laki-laki. Untuk 3 pengirim form pertama (laki-laki) akan menjadi tokoh utama! :)

NB: Disini, umur (khayalan) minimal 15 tahun, maksimal 30 tahun (jika umur belum mencukupi, silahkan ubah umur sesuai keinginan anda). Disini juga menggunakan setting di abad ke-21.

_**FORM**_

**Nama:**

**Gender:**

**Umur:** (tidak sesuai dengan umur yang asli, boleh dikarang sendiri umurnya)

**Kelas:** (diisi jika umur kisaran 15-18 tahun)

**Pekerjaan: **(mencakup siswa, guru, pembimbing team, etc.)

**Tempat tinggal: **(mencakup Konohagakure, Sunagakure, etc.)

**Kekkai Genkai: **(mencakup futon, suiton, doton, kaiton, etc.)

**Rank Ninja: **(mencakup genin, chunin, jounin, etc.)

**Klan: **(contoh: klan Uzumaki, klan Uchiha [boleh sesuai marga buatan sendiri])

**Team: **(contoh: team 7 [boleh diisi dengan team buatan sendiri])

**Jutsu: **(Jutsu boleh diisi dengan nama jutsu buatan sendiri)

_**Penampilan, mencakup;**_

**Tinggi:**

**Berat:**

**Warna Mata:**

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut:**

**Gol. Darah:**

**Ultah:**

**Zodiac:**

_**Kepribadian, mencakup;**_

**Sifat:**

**Hal yang disuka:**

**Hal yang dibenci:**

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus:**

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:**

**Lain-lain: **(diisi dengan slogan favorit atau hal khusus yang tidak dimiliki orang lain)

Jika bingung mengisi form diatas, silahkan lihat contoh form dibawah ini :)

**Nama: **Akizuki Airy

**Gender: **Perempuan

**Umur:** 17 tahun

**Kelas:** 2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan: **Siswa

**Tempat tinggal: **_Konohagakure_

**Kekkai Genkai: **_Suiton_, _Futon _

**Rank Ninja: **_Chunin_

**Klan: **Klan Akizuki

**Team: **_Team _31

**Jutsu: **_Healed Jutsu_,_ Impact Jutsu_

_**Penampilan, mencakup;**_

**Tinggi:** 166 cm

**Berat:** 44 kg

**Warna Mata: **_Blue-sapphire_

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut: **Panjang sepunggung dengan warna _turquoise_

**Gol. Darah: **B

**Ultah: **13 Agustus

**Zodiac: **Leo

_**Kepribadian, mencakup;**_

**Sifat: **Keras kepala, tetapi baik hati dan murah senyum. Kalau ada yang membuatnya marah, kekuatannya meningkat drastis. Tipe orang yang simpel dan efektif, tapi bukan orang yang suka jujur dan menepati janji.

**Hal yang disuka:** Internetan, mencatat hal-hal yang menurutnya penting, membaca novel tebal (terkadang novel klasik dan fantasi), mengkhayal dan menuliskan khayalannya dalam bentuk cerita. Kalau lagi senang biasanya melatih _jutsu_.

**Hal yang dibenci: **Dimarahi orang lain, dilarang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya, di kerjain temen, dan dicuekin.

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus: **Menuliskan berbagai cerita dan pengalaman, mengendalikan _chakra_ dengan baik.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Sebagai anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, sering tidur malem sampe pagi bangunnya telat. Tapi, dia nggak pernah terlambat ke sekolah. Kalau _boring_ ikut pelajaran sukanya baca buku tengah pelajaran atau menggambar manga asal-asalan. Klo udh pulang sekolah, dia suka internetan dan baca buku lagi. Belajar cuma kalau mendekati ulangan atau ujian :P

**Lain-lain: **-

Oke, silahkan berjuang mengisi form sebagai tokoh di dalam fic ini! :)

Berikut adalah 3 orang yang telah berhasil menjadi 3 tokoh utama "perempuan" dalam cerita! :)

Ini adalah biodata milik **Adinda Indah** :)

**Nama: **Kashiwabara Haku

**Gender: **Perempuan

**Umur:** 17 tahun

**Kelas:** 2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan: **Siswa

**Tempat tinggal: **_Konohagakure_

**Kekkai Genkai: **_Katon_

**Rank Ninja: **_Chunin_

**Klan: **Klan Kashiwabara

**Team: **_Team _31

**Jutsu: **_Fire Jutsu_

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi:** 168 cm

**Berat:** 43 kg

**Warna Mata: **_Ruby_

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut: **Dikucir _twin-tails_ dengan warna _crimson_

**Gol. Darah: **B

**Ultah: ** 16 Januari

**Zodiac: **Capricorn

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat: **Rajin belajar dan punya fisik yang kuat. Namun, dia punya kepribadian ganda. Terkadang menjadi gadis misterius yang menyeramkan, terkadang menjadi gadis cerdas yang pemalu. Punya banyak keunikan dan selalu menyembunyikan seluruh idenya yang kreatif dan gila.

**Hal yang disuka: **Belajar, mengkhayal, membuat sesuatu yang aneh dan gila, membaca buku.

**Hal yang dibenci: **Diomeli oleh orang lain.

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus: **Memperbaiki banyak alat elektronik, membuat alat-alat dan sesuatu yang "terlalu" kreatif.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** (sampai saat ini, dia tidak mau memberikan data tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya)

**Lain-lain: **-

Ini adalah biodata milik :)

**Nama:** Uchiha Atsuikawa

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur:** 15 tahun

**Kelas: **1 _Konoha_ _Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan:** Siswa

**Tempat tinggal:** _Konohagakure_

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Kekkai Genkai:** _Raiton_, _Katon_

**Rank Ninja:** _Chuunin_

**Klan:** Klan Uchiha

**Team:** _Team_ 5

**Jutsu:** _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_

**Tinggi:** 170 cm

**Berat:** 47 kg

**Warna Mata:** _onyx_

**Gaya Rambut/Warna Rambut:** _Raven short hair_ (sebahu)

**Gol. Darah:** A

**Ultah:** 23 mei

**Sifat:** Pendiam, Acuh tak acuh

**Hal yg disuka:** Ketenangan

**Hal yg dibenci:** Keributan

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus: **Melacak keberadaan _shinobi_ lain dengan _chakra_

**Ringkasan sehari-hari:** Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Selalu datang paling pagi ke sekolah.

Ini adalah biodata milik **wisnataivonny** :)

**Nama:** Yuki Sakura

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur:** 15 tahun

**Kelas: **2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan:** Siswa

**Tempat tinggal:** _Konohagakure_

**Kekkai Genkai:** _Futon_, _Suiton_, _Katon _

**Rank Ninja:** _Chunin_

**Klan:** Klan Yuki

**Team:** _Team_ 4

**Jutsu:** Jutsu medis, _Fuinjutsu_

**Penampilan, mencakup;**

**Tinggi:** 155 cm

**Berat:** 51 kg

**Warna Mata:** _Ruby_

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut:** Putih , rambut panjang sepundak tanpa poni.

**Gol. Darah:** O

**Ultah:** 4 mei

**Zodiac:** Taurus

**Kepribadian, mencakup;**

**Sifat:** Agak _tsundere_, supel, _hyperactive_, ramah, agak kasar, baik, keras kepala.

**Hal yang disuka:** Makanan manis, membaca buku, kadang kadang berlatih _jutsu_.

**Hal yang dibenci:** Serangga, dicuekin, ditinggal teman

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus:** Pandai menggambar dan menyanyi, mengontrol _chakra _lumayan.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Sering malas malasan kalau sedang libur, belajar saat ada ulangan.

**Lain-lain:** -


End file.
